


Lost World

by UniWrites



Category: Original Work, Team Legacy (Story Series)
Genre: Fantasy, It's sort of a preview for an upcoming story, Just a short story I wrote, Magic, Medieval Fantasy, dragon in this story, dust in eyes n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniWrites/pseuds/UniWrites
Summary: A knight in a small medieval village has a strange encounter with a woman from another world.





	Lost World

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is just a random short story I wrote for fun, hope y'all enjoy it

Long before the world began to truly develop, long before humanity changed as we knew it, long ago lived a nation. This large, young nation was known simply as ‘Legacy.’ Nobody knew the origins of the name, and nobody knew where this land came from. It had just always been there.   
In this nation, there was a city. Legacy’s Edge, the very corner of the nation. Lost in the middle of nowhere, the ocean played ambience to this small city. However, just like everywhere else in Legacy, the royals had made their impact on the nation.   
“Just a beer, please, that would be all,” came a voice from inside the local bar. Within those tavern walls, standing right by the bartender, stood a woman. Rugged, auburn hair covering her face, lazily chopped into a short style right below her ears. Sweat glistened down her temple into the armor she wore. The bartender smiled, and as if in a moment, returned with said drink.  
“Here, for you, Miss Dallas Reynolds.”  
Dallas thanked the man, and after paying for her drink, set off on the town. Life as a knight wasn’t easy for most, but in the small town of Legacy’s Edge, it was as simple as a stroll through the marketplace.   
However, life would not always be that simple.   
It started out as a normal day, but slowly, the day fell into chaos at night. Dallas didn’t even know what happened.   
It all happened when she tried to return to the knights’ corridors for the evening. It was peculiar when she found herself all alone. Before she knew it, the doors to the corridors had led her into faded darkness, and there, she fell.  
And she fell, and fell, and fell, and fell. Spiraling into a world unlike her own, into a world never seen before.   
Suddenly, she woke. Gasping for air, Dallas sat upright and took in the surroundings. The dark, wooden buildings were gone. In their place were lavish, fancy trees. Air blew through the sky, leaving a whistling noise among the ambiance.   
Dallas struggled to her feet, stumbling a bit as she stood upright. With no concept of where she was, all she could do was start walking. She didn’t know where she was going, but she knew she had to find some clearing out of the woods somewhere.

Well, if it was somewhere, now she wished she chose the other direction. Without looking, Dallas managed to trip over a branch and spiraled downward into the ditch, landing face first in the mud.   
The loud collapse caused the birds in nearby trees to fly away. But that was not all. The ground slightly shook as Dallas managed to look up from the dirt.   
There, among the trees, dark blue eyes stared back at Dallas. Emerging from the trees, a creature with dark scales set its sights on Dallas. A dragon, why in God’s name did it have to be a dragon???  
Before Dallas could even respond, a loud yell from the trees took the dragon by surprise. As if a saving grace, a woman with wild brown locks emerged from the trees. A rusty sword in hand, the new woman dove underneath the beast, driving the weapon through its guts. 

As the creature collapsed, the woman looked back at Dallas, allowing the knight a good look. Along with the brown hair, the woman’s torn up, tartan dress was soaked, and the one good eye not hidden from an eye patch stared at her. 

“Millie,” the woman spoke, a thick accent emerging from her throat.

“What?”  
“The name is Millie. Short for Emilia,” on instinct, Millie had yanked Dallas closer, tugging on her hair as if inspecting it for bugs. “What the bloody hell are you doing here?”   
“I-I don’t even know, Miss...I just got lost,” Dallas stammered. “One moment, I was walking through a corridor and suddenly, I woke up here!”  
“Fell through one of the open portals. Damn, I knew we should’ve gotten that fixed,” Millie grumbled, pushing Dallas away, and opening a pouch from her belt. “Well, ma’am I believe it’s time you head back. Don’t wanna be caught in my world for too long.”

“Y-Your world? What is this place?” Dallas stammered, glancing around. Millie simply chuckled in response.

“A place long forgotten.”

Without warning, the stranger blew dust into Dallas’s eyes, causing a fit of coughs to emerge from the knight. Waving her hands around in the air, the dust finally settled as the stinging pain subsided.   
Dallas didn’t know how, but there she was, back in her corridor. Was it all a strange dream? A vision? Another world? A sign of some dreadful prophecy? Dallas didn’t know, and she didn’t want to find out.   
Thus, the strange encounter was left as a tale for another day.


End file.
